Dalamus Releth
(Note: This character may contradict canon. His acension to Emperor only occurs if two variables are met. Those variables are the victory of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim's Civil War and the assassination of Titus Mede II by the Dark Brotherhood.) General Bio Legate Dalamus Releth of the Imperial Legion, now famously known as Emperor Dalamus I, is the current Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel. He began as the eldest child of a group of Dunmer warriors who were officially aligned with the Imperial Legion. As such, he studied at a prestigious military school in his home town of Bravil, aspiring to fight in the Legion as an officer like his father. He impressed his teachers tremenously, graduating as top of his class every year. Once he reached adulthood, he was officially sworn into the Imperial Legion, beginning his career as an officer. Years in the Legion While he served in the Legion, Dalamus once again proved his excellence in combat. Shortly after a few years of peace, the Great War broke out between the crumbling Empire and the newly revived Aldmeri Dominion. As a Dunmer, Dalamus kept his loyality to the Empire, rather than defect to the High and Wood Elf dominated Thalmor. Although the Thalmor managed to force the Empire to submit to their will, Dalamus won a good portion of his battles. Fighting mainly in Hammerfell and western Cyrodiil, he was one of the men and women responsible for keeping the Thalmor from dominating northwestern Tamriel. His supplies and troop number became stretched, but he still did his best to stop the Thalmor until the White-Gold Concordat was signed after the 2nd Battle for the Imperial City. He believed the Emperor made a foolishing move accepting those terms, but still remained loyal to Titus Mede II despite the Empire's further decline. Later, he was sent to Skyrim once the Stormcloak Rebellion began. Working with fellow Legate Hayden the Heartless, he was tasked with preventing the rebellion's westward expansion. For the time being, the rebels nor the Empire advanced. However, the Battle for Whiterun changed that. As Ulfric Stormcloak's armies attempted to gain the city from Imperial control, Dalamus and the other Legates managed to defend the city and drive the rebels from the Whiterun hold completely. Dalamus then helped regain The Rift and The Pale, but was forced to temporarily withdraw from combat due to receiving an arrow to the knee from a Stormcloak soldier. Thankfully, he recovered shortly after the Battle for Windhelm, and began the reconstruction of eastern Skyrim from the devastation caused by the failed revolt. After a few months, both he and the province returned to normalcy. He went back to his native province of Cyrodiil, and resumed regular duties as the Legate for Bravil's Earl. Acension to Emperor However, he didn't stay a regular Legate for long. Around a year after the conclusion of the Stormcloak Rebellion, Titus Mede was assassinated during a tour of the Imperial Province. Although the Legion discovered that the newly revived Dark Brotherhood committed the deed, many turned the blame to the Thalmor. Since the Elder Council feared another Mede emperor would lead to a new cycle of decay and disaster for the Empire, they decided to search for a new bloodline. Legate Dalamus offered to serve as an interim emperor, but with his reputation and skill, the Council decided to keep him as an official leader. They coronated him as Emperor Dalamus I, and so the Releth bloodline of the Empire of Tamriel began. Term as Emperor By his acension, the Empire recovered from the turmoil caused by the Fourth Era's beginning, but Dalamus knew that he needed to work much more to restore his empire to its former glory. Starting in late 4E 203, he spent a two-year period to revive and expand the Empire's industrial and military base. His mind was on conquering the whole of Tamriel again, and more importantly, punishing the Thalmor for humiliating his new empire. He enacted several reforms as part of gaining the people's support and to also reduce social chaos. Such reforms included the relegalization of Talos worship, decreased government control on commerce, and state-sanctioned orders to help citizens rid of Thalmor agents within the Empire. He became popular in what remained of the Empire, but an enemy to the Aldmeri Dominion. Due to his plans, that was perfectly fine. Starting the second phase of his plans in 4E 205, he turned his attention to the seceded provinces of the Empire. Dalamus contacted the government of Hammerfall, which already began warming up to the Empire due to the Releth hostility towards the Thalmor. The Dominion was attempting to reconquer Hammerfell once again, but the province wasn't holding well enough alone. In return to for aid against the Thalmor and retaining the current government as provincial rulers, the Redguards willingly recognized themselves as part of the Empire of Tamriel once again. The Dominion considered this and the Empire's earlier moves as violation of the White-Gold Concordat, and so they declared war upon Damulus I's government. Emperor Dalamus refused to back down, so the Second Great War began. The Second Great War As soon as conflict broke out in Hammerfell, the Thalmor also invaded western Cyrodiil just as in the First Great War. However, with the Tamrielic Empire stronger than ever, the Thalmor offensive fails pitifully. By the beginning of 4E 206, both Hammerfell and Cyrodiil cleared the presence of Dominion troops, taking relatively low damage. Knowing that the Empire would target their puppets in Elsweyr next, the Thalmor stroke a deal with the King of Black Marsh. The Argonians agreed, suddenly executing a surprise attack on the Empire. The advance on Elswyer stops, but it only turns into a stalemate rather than a counteroffensive as the Thalmor hoped. Emperor Damulus was rather weary of the Argonian warlords, believing that they'd attempt to remove him from the throne since they would consider him a threat to their rule of Morrowind as he was a Dunmer. With Damulus' worry holding true, he properly garrisoned the eastern borders of Skyrim of Cyrodiil. As soon as the Argonians invaded, the garrisons pushed them back and began an immediate counteroffensive. The Dunmer of Morrowind viewed the Empire as liberators, aiding the Imperial troops as militiamen. It took about a year and a half to liberate Morrowing and the Black Marsh due to the trench warfare in Elsweyr, but the Legion pushed into both provinces successfully. The Royal Court of Argonia couped the King, and submitted to the Emperor. He accepted, and thus Black Marsh was brought into the Empire just as peacefully as Morrowind was. Once the eastern theatre ended, the stubborn Thalmor could only resist so long in Elsweyr. The Khajiit homeland finally fell to the Imperial Legion, but the Thalmor refused to cave in. They had the advantage of fighting on their own land now, and the Bosmeri people of Valenwood refused to change sides. The year of 4E 209 began, and Valenwood became the next front. Back home, Emperor Dalamus is feeling a sense of accomplishment, his dream of a reunified Tamriel becoming a reality every day. The Thalmor are being brought to justice, and once Valenwood falls, they will feel the Emperor's wrath on the Summerset Isle. This Great War is faring much better for the Empire than the last, and the Legion will make sure it will stay that way. Category:Nuke's Fiction Category:Dunmer Category:Characters Category:Imperial Legion Category:Emperors Category:Males